


The Bicycle

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding sex, F/M, Happy Sex, Lancaster - Freeform, Loving Sex, christams sex, dressing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune is known as a bicycle in Beacon... as every girl gets a turn. Every girl besides Ruby that is, now in her third year Ruby is hell-bent on breaking that cycle and showing Jaune she is more than just some little girl! She is a grown woman with needs!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

There was a time in Ruby's life that she would have never put on what she was wearing but now was not the time.

"Third year in Beacon, the only virgin among your friends and a date with the one crush you never shook. I don't know how I can fuck this up but I won't do it easy." Ruby said as she put on a thick shade of lipstick. She popped her lips to the mirror in the messy team RWBY dorm. She had to get out of here soon the Christmas party was going on in full swing and the more she waited the more likely Jaune was going to get  _ another _ girlfriend before she could ask him out.

"I tried to get him to notice me in the first year but just like Pyrrha to find her nerve and ask him out in front of everyone. Jeez I just have to be glad that her own lack of confidence made her break it off with him after a year and gave me some kind of chance." 

Ruby said as she pushed up her bra the bright crimson bra that was just lacy enough to let her now finally! Grown breasts that sat at a perky D cup pushed out from her skinny top as she smiled.

"See Dad? I told you that drinking all of those milk jugs would help me out. Now, look at me! I can give Yang a run for her money now!" Ruby said before she put away her lipstick. She still had to get on her outfit. She had her massive black red combat boots on already she slipped on an almost illegally small red skirt that barely kept her ass cheeks hidden, her plump ass that was only the result of a near-endless regimen of squats and other athletic regiments was a rival for Blake's infamous ass that Jaune had also got inside before she could make her move.

"Sure just go for the boy that had the same hair as your ex. Smooth move Blake. Smooth move." Ruby said putting on the tiny red top that did nothing to hide her massive chest, she was tired of being just called cute. Ruby had always been cute but today she was going to be drop-dead sexy! She had a gorgeous body and Jaune was going to know it! Tonight belonged to her nobody else!

"No annoying partner to be the rebound after the Adam incident, no sister taking sloppy thirds just for fun despite you telling her you love him! Now it's all up to you! You are Ruby Rose! Sexy elf for Santa!" Ruby said putting on a fluffy elf hat pushing out her ass that was busy  _ eating _ the tiny micro skirt that was hugging her ass like a second skin revealing the slim bright red crimson G string she had riding up in her cheeks making her smile.

"Oh hell yeah! You have the hips, the ass, and the tits to make him your own! Now just time to lose your first time and not make virgin mistakes... no pressure Ruby you got this!" 

\-----

There was a time in Jaune's life when having sex with almost everyone in a room was something that he would brag about. Now it was just making everything awkward when he was trying to be a wallflower.

"You know? You would think that having sex with people would make things easier. I mean I thought that being in a room with everyone that I have put my dick in would be easy but it is just kind of an award you know?"

"You mean being in a room with  _ almost _ everyone that you put your dick in! You still have not put that thing in me and you won't!" 

Nora sang snuggling next to her leader as Jaune sighed, Nora was just a bit bubbly having taken down half of the massive tanks of eggnog by herself. Jaune knew that Nora was never going to leave the party sober and she was going to get drunk or die trying. 

"You and Ren doing ok? Surprised that he let you out of his sight when there is liquor around."

"Ah, it's nothing! Ren is a lightweight anyway! He has to deal with the kids tonight so he's a bit busy!" Nora laughed as Jaune sighed when Nora and Ren became a thing she wasted  _ no _ time in starting a new family. 

And three kids later and many trips to the hospital Nora and Ren were approaching the point of their lives of equally balancing parenting and being fully-fledged hunting parents. Well the fact that Weiss loved their kids and had more money than god and was more than willing to spend almost all of it on them was also helping them quite a bit. 

"So! What about you? You gotta tell me which skirt are you trying to get into tonight? Are you going after an old flame? Or are you going to look for anyone new for the time?" Nora asked as Jaune sighed. Jaune was seen as a local legend in Beacon, some called him a player, some called him a bicycle but in the end, Jaune was just a bit miffed that he had not been able to keep a relationship. 

He had dated almost every woman he met in Beacon. And had sex with them  _ many _ times. Starting with Pyrrha then going to Blake, Weiss, Yang, Coco, Velvet, and even a wild semester with Glynda but each one ended in their own way. 

Nothing painful and there was no bad blood with any of them but still, Jaune was just a bit melancholy on the fact that while he knew how to get it going he just did not seem able to make it stick!

"I don't feel like trying to do anything tonight Nora. I think I am just going to get drunk and go to bed hammered."

"Ah poop! You don't know how to really have a good time Jaune! You know Yang would be down for a roll in the hay I mean  _ look _ at her. You think she wore that outfit without trying to get laid?" Nora asked as he sighed, Yang was dressed as... 

Well, it was hard to say just what she was dressed as. She had a pair of fishnet stockings that showed off all of her legs, she had a pair of split yellow short shorts that had been ripped in several layers showing off the thin yellow spats that hugged her well-muscled ass behind it. She was bending over a punch bowl, her massive golden mame hanging back as her top was a mix of a torn jacket with the words bad girl on the front, and twin lumps of coal on either ass cheek. 

Jaune had to guess she was some kind of Naughty girl.

"And I think she is just  _ begging _ to be punished. If you ask me that is." Nora said taking another long hit of eggnog as Jaune frowned.

"I thought that you should not drink when you are pregnant"

"Nah that's for civilians! I got aura so my kids are gonna be awesome!"

"All three of them?"

"Hell yeah!" Nora said rubbing her stomach Jaune did not know how Nora just kept pumping them out, she had one, then twins and now triplets?! Jaune had no idea what was making her so productive but she and Ren had a lot of work cut out for them as he sighed. His eyes tracing over Yang's figure as a naughty _ girl _ that wanted to be punished. Remembering fondly their more intimate times. Yang was as wild in the bed as she was in the field. sometimes she was practically begging for Jaune to bend her over tie her hands behind her back and fuck her like a dirty slut. Make her beg for his cock and screaming over and over again as he fucked her from behind and spanked her ass red. 

Other times? She would jump his bones without the slightest provocation and ride him raw. She was a wild woman and Jaune loved everything about it. He was saddened that they had to call it off when training got more serious but he was just glad that they had what they did. 

In front of her was Blake in a rather... taboo outfit. Blake was dressed like some kind of reindeer. She had fake fluffy antlers pushed on her head affixed above her actual cat ears. The faunus was rolling her eyes at Yang, her outfit much more modest. 

Dark red skirt and top. Small heels and an overall modest but attractive outfit and if her ass did not have its own gravitational pull it might have almost not pulled every pair of eyes in the room in the process.

"So tell me how bad is her pet kink? Does she really like being a naughty kitty for her human master?" Nora asked elbowing Jaune in the side as he sighed. 

"Nora you know that I do not kiss and tell right?" Jaune thought, rolling his eyes as he sighed.

_ Yes. Yes, she is. _ Jaune thought Blake had her dominant side but that usually only came when other faunus tried to hit on him. That seemed to bring out the predator in her and she was sure to ride Jaune to E after that. But Jaune knew that deep down she was a hard bottom. 

She was a gentle sub and just wanted a kind master that was going to treat her right and for a time he was that before she had an  _ incident _ with her ex and even after Jaune swore he would never leave her side she had taken it personally and decided to never put him in danger again.

"She always put her feelings to the side. Despite the fact that she is terrible at hiding them." Jaune said as Nora sighed.

"Don't feel too bad Weiss just left with Coco and Vel. That ass from Atlas tried to hit on her and she was shutting him down before he said something then the two of them had to drag her out before she threw him out of a window."

"Ouch. I know that Weiss has a short temper but that is a bit extreme even for her."

"She's drunk and rich. What else do you want from her?"

"Self-control? And maybe a bit of help with tests."

"Well just ask Pyrrha that? I know that Oz has her on missions so much we seldom see her again but come on! You know she loves all of us right? We are the only family she has left in the world and she'll never forget that."

"Yeah I know but Glynda says she has to do things to save the world and well... I don't get paid enough to ask about that."

"Yeah I get it and... oh my," Nora said her teal eyes going wide as saucers as she looked behind Jaune and chuckled, shaking her head as Jaune groaned. 

"Nora? What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing but the kids are kicking again. I have to get my girls near their daddy and sisters before soon. I just hope my Lotus is taken care of." Nora said her only son Lie was the calm one of the children second born with an older sister and twin sister that where miniature Nora's made his life a bit hectic. He was loved but he needed a break, and his father could only do so much. So as Nora walked away she waved behind Jaune her barely bulging belly poking out of her pink elf outfit as she hollered out.

"You get him! Santa needs a nice elf to make sure he has a happy Christmas!" Nora said as Jaune paused, what the hell has come over her?" Jaune asked before there was a tap on his shoulder.

Jaune turned as silver eyes locked onto his as Ruby smiled.

"I don't know about her but... if you ask me I think that Christmas has come early for both of us." Ruby said the young girl, no longer so little and now a fully grown woman looking sexy as hell leaned in her breasts pushing into his arm as she began to whisper into his ear.

"I know that the night is winding down so if you don't mind how about we go to someplace private and find out what is going to cum first? The big man down the chimney or you?" Ruby said Jaune did not need to be told twice as he felt his legs moving on their own. 

Jaune almost bridal, carried Ruby out of the room not bothering to look back just as the doors opened to the room as Pyrrha barely walking in ripping off her combat armor from the long mission she had done. Her maiden work having taken almost all chance of normal huntress life from her as-

"Yang! AH!"

"Pyr!? Holy shit you made it! What's up with your hair you look like hell man."

"I! Where! Where is Jaune?!" Pyrrha gasped as Blake looked around the sexy reindeer faunus shrugged as she gave her a rental smile doing her best to hide her irritants that Jaune had not come to  _ catch _ his bad kitty yet. 

"I don't know he was just here, you must have just missed him," Blake said as Pyrrha groaned.

"Why me? What did I do here to be thus punished?"

"Whoa! P-money calm down ok? Do you need a shot of egg nog? She asked as Pyrrha sighed.

"No Yang I don't want a shot. I want the whole damn punch bowl." 

\-----

Jaune had to admit that this night was not going to be bad, it was going to belong. Ruby was sitting on his lap, her massive breasts pushing out to his face as she licked her lips. Jaune had no idea what was making Ruby so aggressive. Before now she had not shown any real interest in him then again Jaune was a pretty dense guy. So he might have just missed it but? 

"Did anyone ever tell you your ass is just as fat as Blake's?"

Whap! Jaune asked, giving Ruby's ass a small spank on her right but cheek. Jaune grinned as Ruby gasped but she took it well. It was the last test that he had for her. If Ruby could take the casual sexual teasing that he was used to that was the final straw. She was not some little kid that was trying to be an adult. She was here to fuck him and he was going to fuck her. She was probably a virgin and well? Jaune was going to enjoy breaking open this Christmas treat and he was going to make sure Ruby knew just how good sex was when he was here.

"I don't know if that is true but I'll make do with what I have," Ruby said gulping as Jaune's hands mauled her ass, Ruby felt her legs shaking as she felt Jaune's hands gripping her ass. She had come too close to back off now but she was also terrified of losing her first time.

She knew that this was going to change the relationship between them forever. And if she did this there would never be a going back point. Ruby took a deep breath before Jaune's hands came back with a loud  _ whap! _

As he smacked her ass again, Ruby let out a loud eep! Before gasping as she had to make her body stern. She gave Jaune a longing look as she put a small chaste kiss on his lips. Jaune's blue eyes went wide as he finally accepted the fact that Ruby was an adult. She was no longer the little girl that he knew before. She was a fully engaged adult and there was nothing wrong with having a consensual sex life with her. 

Jaune smiled pulling Ruby in closer to his lap. 

Her lap began to grind on his, her crotch rubbing against Jaune's as she began to feel Jaune's dick began to push into her Santa skirt. Ruby had to fight the small gasp that left her lips. She knew that Jaune had a slightly more above average dick but this was something she didn't know how to deal with! 

_ Just calm down ok?! Jaune's dick is not that big alright!? _ Ruby thought as she took a deep breath calming herself as Jaune noticed her hesitation.

"Ruby? Are you alright? We don't have to do this right now ok? You can take your time ok?" Jaune said, smiling trying to let her know that it was going to be ok and she could still back out if she did not feel comfortable with it. 

"N-no! I can do this! Just making sure that I am ready for it ok?" Ruby asked as she took a final breath losing a hand from around Jaune's neck to go down underneath her skirt and loosening up her skirt. Allowing the thin long red thong to fall down below her legs as she got rid of her panties letting the thin lacy piece of fabric fall down past her knees and to her ankle. 

Ruby felt Jaune's hands fall down as he unzipped his pants. Ruby had to gasp as she felt it. The thick tip of Jaune's dick pushed into her dripping cunt lips. Ruby had to fight the urge to whimper and whine as she felt her pussy lips parted, as she ground and forced her wet slit against Jaune's dick.

"Well do you want me to do the work? Or do you want to take the first ride?" Jaune asked an honest look on his face as Ruby took a deep breath before she gripped him by his shoulders and  _ slammed _ down her hips onto his dick!

"Fuck me!" Jaune hissed as Ruby slammed down onto him. Her hips slamming down onto his own as Ruby fully impaled herself onto Jaune's dick. Jaune had to fight the urge to grunt as one of the tightest cunt's he had ever had pushed onto his dick began to grip and  _ squeeze _ his cock hard! 

"You really are tight you know Ruby?" Jaune asked grinning he was glad that Ruby was not in any pain, she was a virgin but he guessed that relentless huntress training and maybe the odd sex toy of two had made sure that her first time was not going to be painful at all as Ruby took a second to keep her eyes from going cross. To make sure that she could keep on ridding Jaune's dick and make sure that she was not going to fuck herself silly on his dick before their fist time was over! 

_ Ok, Ruby just calm down! Don't focus on the fact that you can feel his dick breaking you in half! Just focus on the fact that you are finally fucking your crush and make sure that he loves it just as much as he does! _

"You ok?" Jaune asked gaspingly, trying to keep composure as Ruby began to raise her hips up and down. Ruby began to rise up and down on his dick, her hips began to clap against Jaune's own as she began to ride his cock on the chair! 

"You don't have to put in so much work you know? If you want I could do the work ok?" Jaune said rubbing his hands on Ruby's back making sure to grip her waist, her slim feminine waist shuddered with his touch as Jaune could see the visible  _ bulge _ in her guts as she took his dick to the hilt!

Her diamond breaking pussy was gripping down on his cock with all the force that she could muster!

His dick was already throbbing, loving the velvety pleasure that was coursing through his body as Ruby had to fight back the groans in her body as she shook her head allowing Jaune's hands to travel up her waist. 

Starting with her soft plump ass and rising up to her modes C cup chest and gripping her right breast softly. Gripping her nipple and twisting it once softly and pulling it roughly towards him and making her gasp! Her face taking on an even larger O shape as Ruby felt a minor orgasm run down her body making her hips shake and her body convulse as Jaune grinned. 

"You know that you just got a bit tighter right? Did you like it when I pulled your nipple? Want me to do it again?" Jaune teased before she shook her head and slammed her hips down onto Jaune's body! Jaune had to admit he did not expect her to do that as Ruby began to fuck herself up and down on Jaune's dick! 

"AH! AH! Jaune!" Ruby screamed as she activated her semblance using the powers that she was born with to make sure that her first time with Jaune was just as explosive as she wanted it! 

"Oh god! Your dick is too big! You are going to split me in half!" Ruby gasped as she fucked herself stupid on Jaune's dick! Jaune had to admit that Ruby was putting in her A game here! She was slamming her body up and down forcing the smaller much more petite body of the young Rose girl to be pulled and stretched in two! 

Ruby felt her snatch being pulled and stretched out in ways that she did not even think were possible! Jaune looked at the young girl fucking herself like a trained slut on his dick! Ruby's endless slamming of her hips was clearly taking all of the energy that she had in her small form! 

She was going to be so weak after this that he knew that she was going to need him to carry her for a while. Ruby was gasping and grunting and as Jaune looked at the massive bulge in her guts grow more and more substantial! 

There was no way that his dick was not hitting in her womb right now, she was fucking herself with no regard to her own safety or well being. Something that Jaune did frown upon. He wanted Ruby to love having sex with him not just because he liked her cunt but because it made her feel just as good as he did. 

Seeing that and taking the initiative, he leaned in and licked at her exposed tit. He licked down on it and began to lightly bite and suckle on it. She began to groan even louder as Jaune began to nurse off her right tit. Her body was exploding in pleasure as Jaune's tongue began to play havoc on her exposed breasts. 

Making sure that Ruby knew he was not going to leave here as the only one that came that night. A choice Jaune was soon to almost regret a second later as Ruby came to the first true screeching orgasm of her life. 

_ "KYA!" _ Ruby screamed as she came hard. Jaune had to stop the licking and sucking of her breast as he felt that his dick was in danger of being snapped off! 

_ Fuck! _ Jaune grunted as the tiny underused cunt gripped down onto his dick in a vice-like death grip! Jaune did not know that the insides of a girl could even get this tight! Jaune had to fight the urge to wince in pain as Ruby's screeching orgasm almost made him lose it! 

"Jaune!" Ruby cried out as she did not even begin to slow down! She slammed up and down on his dick even faster and with more ferocity than before as she was finally getting that thick Arc dick that she had been lusting after for the last three years!

Ruby's body was responding to Jaune's dick now, every time she slammed down onto his dick every time she did she came harder and harder as she came over and over again on that massive foot of wrist-thick dick that was breaking in her tiny cunt in the way that only a real hung stud could do!

"You are really putting in the work here you know? I don't know if I can last long like this." Jaune said amitting that while he was no quick pump chump when Ruby was slamming down on his dick with the repetition of a jackhammer and with the force of a truck it was going to be hard for most men to hold on for that! And if you added on the slick smooth feeling of her cunt latching down onto his cock, gripping and milking his dick like it was a trained fleshlight! 

His dick was loving the feeling of that smooth silky warm entrance wrapping around it, the feeling of his dick thick turgid head lashing up and  _ kissing _ the tip of Ruby's womb. 

Her ovaries in a dangerous position to get a point-blank shot of Arc cum that was going to leave a surprise for the both of them in the next nine months but that was going to be something that they would deal with together. And just as Jaune thought that Ruby could not get any together he came hard. 

"Fuck! Ruby! I'm cumming!" Jaune gasped as he came hard! His dick exploded like a volcano top! Jaune came hard his dick bursting like a shotgun hitting her vulnerable and exposed ovaries with a shotgun blast of thick virulent Arc cum! Her body screamed reacting to the feeling of being bred for the first time in their life created a rather violent response as Jaune felt pain!

"AH! Jaune!" Ruby screamed as her pussy spasmed! It locked down latching down on his dick with a force that Jaune did not even know was possible for a human to exert! Her body fully reacting to the feeling of finally having what her biological purpose was being fully fulfilled as Jaune's dick shot out pumping her vulnerable womb with load after a load of thick hot Arc cum! 

Jaune felt the cum falling back on his dick, the death grip that Ruby had on his cock was absolutely refusing to let even a drop of that life-giving cum leave her cock! She had to groan and struggle but she did not let a drop of that quarter gallon of thick cum that shot into her making her a future mother leave her cunt as Jaune grinned. 

Leaning in and kissing her on her lips. She and he swamped spit tongues dancing with the other as Jaune let her lean into him. Their bodies mingled and gripping with each other as the crackling of the fireplace highlight the start of the younger lovers' first trip down the romantic path as they kissed and made out slowly, feeling the other slide and grip and groan on them as Jaune broke the kiss and smiled. 

"Merry Christmas Ruby."

"Merry Christmas Jaune... I love you!" Ruby said still not sure how to react to Jaune cumming inside of her. She just felt so damn full! Her body felt like it had gained weight as the powerful thick sloshing of fluids inside of her made her feel dizzy and woozy but in a good kind of way. She wanted to pass out, she wanted to kiss Jaune, she wanted to just cuddle by the fire but what she really wanted was for Jaune to fuck her brains out by the fireplace before the night was over. 

"So what do you want to do now," Jaune said as for a second Ruby's world shattered as Jaune ignored her confession making her think that she was falling into the abyss before-

"And yes. I love you too." Jaune said not a trace of trickery in her words. He leaned down and licked his lips before planting his own to her face. Kissing her on her lips making Ruby swoon her chest-thumping so hard that she thought it would break out of her body!

Ruby let Jaune kiss her as he stood up, Ruby grunted groaning still feeling the sloshing cum filling her womb as she was there fully impaled on his dick as he stood up breaking the kiss and nipping her on the back of her right ear, his hands still fully gripping her wide plump as while she groaned. 

"So what now? Want me to take you to be bed and cuddle?" Jaune asked fully ready to go down for the night, even if his dick was rock hard with no signs of stopping, and there was no way in hell he would leave Ruby's tight warm loving cunt that made his dick feel like it was melting as-

"Fuck my brains out by the fire please," Ruby said as bluntly as possible. Jaune did not know what or how to respond for a second before he let out a laugh and sighed. 

"Well then if you ask me so nicely how can I say no?" Jaune asked grinning kissing her back hard on the lips and making Ruby's toes curl up as she was in love!

\-----

"AH! Jaune! Jaune! Harder! Harder!" Ruby screamed her body spasming as Jaune fucked her on the floor! His hips slamming into Ruby's small petite frame his dick plowing in and out of her small frame fucking her like she was a cheap slut! Jaune grunted he had cum twice that night and RUby was someone in the  _ high _ double digits. ANd he was nowhere near stopping it!

"I hope you like it rough! Because I am going to fuck you all night and make sure you never walk straight again! My Christmas gift to you is going to be you needing a wheelchair!" 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Red, Blake and white all over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune gets a sexy wake-up surprise with Blake and Ruby as he decides to show the subs what's what with a healthy dose of pounding!

Jaune did not know what was going to happen after he and Ruby began to date but he had to be honest as this was the absolute last thing he thought was going to happen or come out of it. 

"So I want you to fuck both of us. That ok?" Ruby asked as she and Blake stood before Jaune both of them naked as the day they were born and Jaune having just woken up in the guest room he and Ruby had just fucked for hours the night before only to be awoken by the perky dual c cups of both of the beautiful girls as he felt his dick already waking up. That wrist-thick dick was ready for action and Jaune knew that there were worse ways to start the morning.

"Well, one. Good morning. I would feel bad about putting my dick in someone if I did not at least say good morning to you at least." Jaune said smiling as he began to yawn already liking how this day was going for him.

"Good morning Jaune. Or can I call you master?" Blake asked her inner sub leaving its hiding place, with no other female faunus around she lost most if not all of her inner dominant nature and went full sub on him. 

Shaking her legs rubbing her knees together that were coated in her own dripping sex juices, Jaune knew Blake was horny and he knew Ruby was also looking for a turn on his dick. So Jaune decided to be political on this. And unlock his inner diplomat for the situation.

"Well, you never stopped calling me that before so why would you stop now?" Jaune asked as Blake blushed the cat faunus purred happily as she looked down as Ruby coughed.

"So well you fuck us Jaune? Or  _ master?" _ Ruby asked as Jaune felt his dick leak a massive amount of pre-cum as the tiny petite sexy imp of a reaper cooed to him. Jaune wanted nothing more than to breed the both of them then and there, taking them how he wanted to and mind breaking them with his dick!

And now that he thought about it? There was really no reason for him not to. Even so, Jaune still had enough class to do so in a tasty manner that would still make him look good while he did it.

"Well, I suppose you can both call me master if you want to. But don't forget to prove your devotion to me. If you  _ really _ want me to be your master don't just say it show it! Show me your devotion by taking care of my dick ok?" Jaune said as he turned to face the both of them. 

Jaune yanked the blanket off his crotch showing off his eight-inch wrist-thick dick that was leaking with pre-cum as he gave them the open invitation to please his dick and make him cum before he decided who would be knocked up first. And that was going to be a  _ very _ hard question for him to answer. 

_ Blake does have that massive ass. It will be hard for me to ignore fucking it to get to her kitty pussy. And Ruby's ass is just as perky if not as large. I'd still try to fuck it but man I can't want to fuck them both! _

"As you say, master."

"Don't mind if I do!" Blake and Ruby said both of them with hungry wild looks in their eyes as they pounced on Jaune's dick! Jaune gasped as both women crashed into his cock! Both of them got to their knee's shoving their perky asses into the air behind them. 

Giving Jaune an excellent view of their asses as both of the girls began to lick his dick!

"Oh fuck that's nice," Jaune said as both thin lithe tongues began to lavish his cock! Jaune felt the shivers and waves of pleasure roll down his spine as he laid back allowing both girls to worship his cock making him groan in pleasure as he licked his lips.

"There you go. Keep sucking on that dick like that. I know you can do it, both of you. Just keep it up and think of me knocking up those tight cunt's of yours as a reward for making me cum ok?" Jaune asked as both girls seemed to redouble their efforts to make Jaune cum hard! 

Blake and Ruby began to suck down  _ hard _ on his cock. Both of them licking, slurping, and gulping down his dick as they began to blow him like trained sluts! 

Both girls took his dick deep down into their throats! The fact that they were sharing his dick was not the easiest to deep throat so instead of Jaune getting an amazing deep throat from a girl he got a double sloppy blowjob from both girls that he would think more than made up for it. 

"Fuck you two are good at this! How did you become so good at being sluts?" Jaune asked knowing that both Ruby and Blake loved when the dirty talk began. 

Both girls whimpered Jaune could tell they were dripping leaking like a faucet from their tight baby-makers. Both girls began to knead his balls, making sure to rub light gentle semi-circles on them. Both Blake and Ruby working in tandem getting to the top of his dick before pressing their lips together and sharing a deep and sloppy kiss over his dick tip! Both lips meshing together in a sloppy make-out sensation that sent a shiver of bliss down Jaune's spine that he had never even come close to experiencing before.

"Ok, both of you are getting a  _ very _ special reward for that." Jaune gasped as he felt his balls swell! Jaune knew that he was going to cum soon and that when he came he was going to cum  _ hard _ . Jaune felt his balls tensing as Ruby and Blake began to knead them more and more needing. Both of them wanted his cum, both of them  _ needed _ him to cum deep into their cores and make them mothers! 

They had lost their ability to think by sucking that thick breeding dick. Both of them lost in the musk that Jaune had as he was blown by the twin slutty girls. Ruby and Blake pushed their plump booties together making a massive fleshy pale heart form in the air behind them. Making Jaune's eyes fight a minor civil war between what they wanted to stare at. 

The girls sucking his dick like it was their only point in life or the massive heart-shaped peach of an ass that was shaking before him. Jaune took both hands and pressed them to the top of the heads of his little sluts. 

Both of his hands began to pet and or rub the heads of them lovingly. Jaune might be a tough dom in the sack but he was still a loving lover. He wanted to make sure his girlfriends knew that he loved them just as much as they loved him. And head rubs were a good way for him to show his affection to them both. 

"Oh fuck I am going to cum!" Jaune hissed as the sloppy make-out session finally began to take its toll on his cock! Jaune felt his dick spurting out excess amounts of pre-cum. 

The girl's faces began to get covered in thick cum as they were smeared with it! Blake and Ruby both got a salty tasty surprise out of Jaune's dick. They began to lather their faces with his pre-making sure Jaune could see them smearing their cheeks in his seed.

The sight was more than enough to make Jaune's balls  _ throb _ in need. His mighty baby factories had made their decision, they had made their choice then and there that they had to cum and cum hard!

"Oh fuck here I cum!" Jaune gasped as both Blake and Ruby stopped their initial worship of his dick to get on their knees! Both of them presented their breasts to Jaune opening their mouths in subservience both eagerly awaiting his cum as they groaned!

"Please cum master! It has been so long since I have had your cum! Please give it to me!" Blake said her amber eyes locked onto Jaune's dick like it was an oasis in the desert. Her body shaking and trembling like she was sitting on a bag of fire dust crystals as Ruby nodded her head.

"Please shoot your cum on me, daddy! I Have been a good girl so I think that I deserve a treat!" Ruby said doing her best to play on Jaune's daddy kink. A good idea as that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Jaune turned his head back thrusting his might cock ahead as it burst like a damn fire hose as he finally came!

"Fucking take it!" Jaune said as his cum blasted splashing both Blake and Ruby with a full-frontal load of thick salty human dick cream! Jaune's cream painted both of them hard Jaune's seed splattered on Ruby and Blake's faces. Painting them white with his cum! 

The harsh wet splashing of cum on flesh made his dick grow even harder as he looked down to the waning winking nipples that were now also covered with his cum made his dick surge with a need to get in between them! 

Jaune saw them both reaching out trying to catch their cum in their mouths as they did their best to swallow and enjoy the thick cum off their lover! Jaune sighed as Ruby and Blake began to suck and lick down the cum catching most of it mid-air! Ruby and Blake seemed to almost have an unofficial contest between the two of them as to who was going to get the most of Jaune's tasty cum between their lips as they caught the cum mid-air Jaune had already picked the girl he was going to knock up and rock the world of first.

And it was a bit selfish of him to do so but as much as he did love Ruby Blake did have that  _ booty _ that just kept you coming back for more and more loving. And if he was going to pound that thick booty more and more then he would for sure be in that thick ass before the week was over! But for now?

"Ruby," Jaune said his voice brokering no argument as the girl finished licking up his cum. Making sure that get the most she could into her mouth as she gulped thinking that it was her time to be a mother!

_ Oh gosh! This is really happening! Ok Ruby you can do this! You can do this! Just take a deep breath and you are going to be the best mother that you can! _

"Yes, daddy?" Ruby asked blushing deeply embarrassed more by the upcoming sex than double blowing Jaune's dick with Blake and getting their mouths to mesh as she shared her first lesbian kiss over a man's dick. A fact that brought up more questions to the young reaper than answers as she gulped as Jaune's soft blue eyes narrowed onto her.

"Get over here and suck my balls. BLake?"

"Y-yes master?" Blake asked the minor jealously at being upstaged by a girl over a year her junior vanishing in a second as Jaune took a finger and twirled it around.

"Turn around, hands and knees. Bend over." Jaune demanded his tone was even but there was a steel in his voice that demanded her pure obedience. 

"Ok Master.' Blake said as she obliged Jaune turning to face him showing off her massive pale ass and dripping leaking pretty pink kitty pussy that was just begging for a real human dick to make the faunus pur like she was bred to be. 

"Good girl. That's a good girl." Jaune said as he stood up. As soon as she had room Ruby darted into his ball sack. Ruby began to suck and lick his balls making sure to get as much out of them as possible!

"Oh fuck... you are just making me love you more and more aren't you now Ruby?" Jaune asked as Ruby began to swallow and spit-shine his balls. Her thin lithe tongue already working around the thick tennis ball-shaped baby-making factories as Jaune approached Blake grinning ear to ear and licking his lips with a predatory smile on his lips.

"I hope you are ready for this Blake. I know that you have been wanting this for a while so I'm going to have some fun with you ok?" Jaune said grinning as Blake blushed putting her massive ass in the air higher and higher. Her ass shook as she tried to make it look even more presentable to Jaune as he walked up to her ass looking at her perfect fat peach before cracking his knuckles and raising one hand and bringing it down as hard as he could onto the massive Bella booty!

_ SMACK! _ Jaune spanked Blake's ass as hard as possible, sending the massive piece of fat jiggling as Blake let out a startled yelp!

"Kya!" Blake gasped as Jaune began to grin as he decided to go to town on that thick piece of faunus ass!

_ Smack! Smack! _ Jaune rained down smack after smack on Blake's fat nice ass! Blake groaned her inner sub turning into her inner masochist as Jaune spanked her like she was a trained slut! His hands turning her fat pale peach from its once peachy pale color to a firm red color as his hands left lasting handprints on her prodigious rear! 

Jaune's hands turned that fat ass red as Blake came! Her body shook and her knee's buckled as the slutty faunus came just from getting her fat ass torn into by Jaune's hands! Blake's neck shot back as she arched her back in the perfect pleasure of being forced to orgasm from nothing but the pleasure of pain from Jaune's brutal attack on her! 

"KYA! Jaune! Please!"

_ SMACK! _

"Don't you mean Master!? Don't you mean please Master pet!?" Jaune hissed as he landed down another hard  _ Smack! _ On her fat ass! Blake screamed in a pleasure-filled agony as her ass felt like it was getting torn in half!

"Please Master!" Blake gasped her eyes rolling up into the back of her head as-

_ SMACK! _

"Please what!? What do you want pet? If you don't tell me then I can't give it to you." Jaune said soothingly as Blake groaned her legs turning into jelly as she mewled out one last string of words.

"Please fuck me, master," Blake said as Jaune smiled rubbing her tended torn up the ass with a gentle touch, a direct contrast to what he had done to it before as he nodded. 

"Now that is a good girl. Of course, I will fuck you raw like a whore.' Jaune said as he in one swift motion pistoned his hips forward! Jaune's dick slammed right into her tight kitty pussy, the faunus letting out a scream of pleasure as Jaune began to slam into her hips!

"Oh fuck you are a tight one! You really needed this dick didn't you?" Jaune asked as he began to plow into Blake's tight pussy! The faunus was beside herself with pleasure. Her mouth hanging open and the feeling of that massive cock  _ spreading _ her cunt in two was more than enough to rob her of the ability of coherent thought or speech as she was fucked raw! 

"I! I can't! Please! Please fuck me, Master, please! Keep fucking me!" Blake screamed out as Jaune just kept thrusting into her! Blake gasped as she felt Jaune's dick hitting deep into her cervix as she got fucked raw!" Jaune grunted as the harsh wet slapping sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the room. 

Her cunt just kept gripping down onto his dick, her pussy not willing to let the dick that it had never once grown out of leave easily! Her rough-rigged pussy kept clamping down on his dick as Jaune fucked her from behind! 

Jaune gripped her hair harshly pulling her back by her raven-colored mane. 

Jaune knew Blake loved it when her hair got pulled back like this during sex. The feeling of his hands  _ snapping _ her neck back in the sexy way was more than enough to make the faunus cum  _ hard _ on his dick!

Jaune had to fight the urge to cum then and there as Blake's pussy gripped down onto his cock with a vice-like cunt that refused to let go! 

The fact that Jaune did not cum then and there was nothing more than a minor miracle. Aiden only by the fact that even while Blake was gripping down on him with all her might he just kept hitting her in the right spots!

His dick knew just where to find the sensitive spots in the faunus's body. Her tight pussy was shaking in bliss as Jaune made sure to make her cum so hard she would not be walking right for the rest of the week if not the rest of the month!

Blake's body began to shiver as Jaune sighed as much as he wanted to keep holding her off by her hair he knew that he could not do that right now. 

Jaune saw that her arms were breaking probably turning to jelly-like her legs and thighs were as he fucked her raw!

Jaune had to grip her arms pulling her back almost bouncing her onto his dick as Jaune felt the faunus cum again! Another orgasm that ripped through her body making her cry out in bliss as Jaune felt another pressure on his body as he gasped!

"I almost forgot about you there Ruby! I don't think that I'll make that mistake twice ok? And no I have not forgotten about you." Jaune said as Ruby kept on just sucking on his nuts! Ruby had not forgotten about the order that her daddy had given her and just like a good girl she was sucking on his balls like a slut!

Her mouth stretched over his balls taking them in deep one after another! Ruby could not really fit both of Jaune's balls into her mouth but she was doing her best to get one after another into her mouth! Circulating them easily enough as she sucked down hard on them!

"Oh fuck I am going to cum! Say thank you to Ruby for helping me cum kitten! Say it or no cum for you!" Jaune gasped knowing that Blake's inner jealousy was high and she would never want to  _ willingly _ thank Ruby for helping her get Jaune's cum. That did not mean that she was not going to thank her that was. Jaune was going to make a good girl out of that naughty kitten a good slut as well but being a good person was the more important thing here. Kind of. Usually. 

As Jaune ordered this Blake screamed as she came so hard on his dick he swore that she passed out.

"Blake? Fuck are you ok?"

"Thank you, Ruby! Thank you for helping Jaune cum in me! But please just cum in me!" Blake screamed as Jaune came hard right into her tight faunus kitty pussy! Her cunt clamped down once more, it gripped down again onto his dick as it milked his cock for all that it was worth! Jaune pushed his dick into her body one last time as he screamed!

"Fucking hell! Take it!" Jaune said as he slammed his dick in as deep as it would go! Jaune came hard as he pushed in his cum blasting deep into Blake! It was like a hydrant was burst in his body as his balls began to churn into overdrive mode! Jaune's balls churned up the thick baby batter that was going to bring in a new life into the world as it expunged the cum with so much force that Blake felt like she had taken a  _ punch _ right to her baby chamber! Her womb felt like it had been slugged by the sheer volume of cum that slammed into her! 

Ruby's tongue work had really upped the amount of cum that Jaune could force out! As Blake gasped her body shaking under the waves of pleasure that broke her mind and fried her brain with the sickening but enticing percussion of orgasming from the act of getting pregnant!

"Oh fuck me...." Blake said as she passed out hard. Her body went limp and Jaune let her go gently. Guiding her fall down as she slumped down her face hitting the carpet with a soft thud as Jaune sighed. 

"Now that is a good girl." Jaune cooed as he pulled out his dick from her cunt, there was a sickening wet  _ plopping _ sound as Jaune's dick let Blake's thoroughly ravaged hole a gaping mess! Jaune's dick popped out of Blake's love box her snatch so fully and thoroughly stretched that Jaune doubted that it would ever truly and properly close again as she let out a pained cooing noise as a small waterfall of cum leaked out of her. 

"Nooooo... I don't want to let any of it go..." Blake mewled in her sleep as Jaune turned to Ruby who had just finished licking his balls with a hard lick and a slurp!    
“I got her!” Ruby said as she crawled over to Blake’s gaping exposed cunt and slapped a bandaid on it! Sealing it up making sure that no cum was wasted as she smirked.    
“Good girl Ruby,” Jaune said, smiling as Ruby licked her lips.

"So is it my turn daddy? Have I been a good girl?" Ruby asked pushing her lips together in the way that just made Jaune want to grip the back of her face and use her as a cum tank for hours on end. Ruby had one of if not the biggest daddy kinks that Jaune had ever seen and he was glad to play into her fetish especially when she was a good girl for him. 

"Oh, you have been a great girl Ruby. And a great girl gets a great reward. How does that sound?" Jaune asked as Ruby grinned as she laid on her side. Much to Jaune's surprise as Ruby tended to like missionary into a mating press as her favorite sex positions. This time she laid onto her side and lifted her leg high up into the air. Showing off her tiny  _ perfect _ pink snatch for him to see as she licked her lips.

"Well then daddy if I have been such a great girl, come and give me a great reward ok?" Ruby asked as Jaune licked his chops and began to walk to Ruby his dick still hard as iron. 

He lifted her leg a bit to angle his cock to the perfect thrusting position! His dick was leaking pre again his balls absolutely  _ throbbing _ with the prospect of knocking up a girl and making another young woman pregnant so soon! Hell, it was not even eight-thirty and there were about to be two new mothers in the school! Now that was something that Jaune could get behind. Especially when it was he who had torn up the behinds himself and made the mothers with his own spunk that is. 

"Well then now that is a pretty gift for me. Let me see what I can do for you."

"I'm waiting daddy. Don't make your good girl wait longer than she has to-KYA!" Ruby gasped as Jaune slammed his dick into her young supple sex! Jaune had to grunt and  _ fight _ a bit as his dick hammered deep into Ruby's cunt! Her body was not as used to taking dick as Jaune had hoped. Even when he had been dicking her down every day Monday through Sunday since they began to date she was still just as tight as when she was a virgin down there!

And her impossibly tight and snug cunt kept on gripping him in that vice-like grip that he had come to fall in love with over the month or two that they had been together!

"Oh fuck this is so tight!" Jaune grunted as he tried to pull back. The sheer effort Ruby's pussy made to keep him buried in as deep as humanly possible was actually a bit endearing to him. It was like the cunt knew that this was where her future children would come from and as such there was no reason for it to ever let it go willingly!

Even as Jaune felt his balls clench as the pushed into the soft side of Ruby's plump not quite as plump as Blake's booty by close enough to make it not much of a shock to him as the thwacked off her ass!

"You cunt really likes my dick you know?" Jaune asked as he finally got his dick halfway out! Her pussy fought him tooth and  _ nail _ to keep his dick ad deeply into her as possible! It was clear her pussy did not want his dick to leave for any reason as Ruby gave him a small laugh moaning as the feeling of her cunt being  _ split _ by his oar like cock made her cum like there was no tomorrow!

"What can I say, daddy? You made me a slut for your dick so you better take responsibility for it." Ruby teased as Jaune nodded taking a deep breath before slamming his dick right back into her cunt!

"GAH!" Both of them gasped as Jaune began to fuck Ruby just like he fucked Blake! Jaune knew there was no way he was going to last even half as long inside of Ruby as he would in Blake but the feeling of his dick slamming in and out of that pussy was more than enough for him to know that it was going to be amazing! 

Jaune's balls began to fire up the feeling of her vice-like  _ tiny _ pussy gripping down on a dick that was well over three times the  _ maximum _ size her pussy should have ever taken in was too much for him! 

"Fuck Ruby! I have not even got into my rythm and you are making me want to cum so fucking bad! I don't think that I can hold it anymore!" 

Jaune gasped as he felt his thick dick head kissing her womb! His turgid dick head broke past her cervix easily making its home right into Ruby's womb! His cock knew what it was there to do and he was going to knock up that reaper like a good slut!

"Then fuck me harder! Fuck me, daddy! Fuck me hard and rough! Fuck me and knock me up just like you did Blake ok!? Fuck me so hard that I can't walk for a week! And make sure that I know what a dick is like!" Ruby said as Jaune nodded his body acting without him needing to tell it a damn thing! The feeling of Ruby's snug cock magnet was more than enough encouragement for him as he plowed and ruined her cunt for any other man! 

Jaune had to fight it as he knew the battle was lost! Ruby was just too tight for him to handle! As much as he fucked her raw and as much as he fucked her mouth and ass there was nothing like her cunt to make him wonder just what else there was that could feel this fucking  _ tight _ on his dick?

Like row after row of silk was being woven around his dick and  _ pulled _ taught downward. Making his cock feel like it was in a velvety heaven of pleasure as Jaune fucked the screaming crying in pleasure cumming like she had been jammed with a live wire right to her clit reaper!

Jaune felt his balls finally hit the point of no return as he fucked her raw!

Jaune felt his dick tensing deep inside of Ruby as he took one last breath before he jammed his dick right back into her!

"Here it comes, Ruby! I hope you are ready to be a mom because I am going to make you one right here and now!" Jaune said as he came hard!

"Yes! Yes, I am ready! Fuck me Jaune! Fuck me hard and make me your own!" Ruby screamed out in pleasure as Jaune came so hard that it was  _ him _ who nearly blacked out from the sheer pleasure of knocking up his best friend like she was his personal breeding whore for life!

"Fucking hell!" Jaune's cum hit Ruby hard, even her vice-like cunt could not keep it all inside! Ruby was so tight and more than tight she was so  _ small _ that Jaune's flood of cum was forced to after filling up her womb and  _ violating _ her ovaries with a deluge of cum that all but guaranteed pregnancy Jaune grunted as thick long white lines of cum shot out from her! She came hard this time just like Blake she was knocked out from the pleasure of the experience. 

Jaune had to gasp a bit as Ruby's silver eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she passed out, knocked out, knocked up, and impregnated like a good girl. 

Jaune sighed as he leaned back into the room his dick so far shoved into Ruby that it  _ forced _ her up like some kind of puppet as he leaned back his dick taking Ruby with them!

"Whoa!" Jaune gasped as he had to gently then not so gently grip and rip Ruby off of his dick! She whimpered as he took her off his cock he sighed as the audible pop! Of her diamond breaking pussy leaving his cock made him want to put it right back in! And well he did. Jaune put his dick right back into Ruby’s tight cunt acting like a plug for cum as he and the small girl began to cuddle. Somehow Blake ended up crawling over to Jaune and the cuddle puddle grew, making Jaune want to go for a second round with the two sexy subs but he really needed to clean up! A look at the clock showed it was only eight twenty and if these girls were as horny as they were for the rest of the day? Well, he was going to need to not make a bigger mess...


End file.
